


Affection

by exklusiv



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Animal Traits, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 08:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exklusiv/pseuds/exklusiv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Unbeta'd</p>
    </blockquote>





	Affection

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd

It was odd, how little Gavin had his doubts about living with Griffon and Geoff. Though he had little to worry about as a cat person usually, living in a house with a hawk should have made him edgy. But he didn’t mind as much as he thought he was going to, since Griffon was lovely to him. He always thought Griffon and Geoff’s marriage was odd; a hawk, married to a dog. They should have not worked in the slightest, but they did, and they had produced a lovely little deer girl, Millie, who was sweet and lovely and very adventurous.

Gavin fit into that dynamic somehow, and their strange unit of mixed soul species worked. Though Gavin had never supported any sort of idea that those of a similar soul species should go together (the idea in itself was begging for a segregation and discrimination montage), he did notice that there were some of differing soul species that did not get along. He’d never had the problem, himself, but he knew there was a person Dan could not get along with no matter how hard he tried, because their animals clashed, and Gavin had never begrudged him that. Relationships could not be forced, after all.

Gavin and Griffon were two people that shouldn’t have got along. Cats and birds did notoriously bad together, for some unknown reason, but Gavin got along well with Griffon. So well, in fact, that they invaded each others personal space more often than Geoff and Griffon invaded each others. It had become almost ritual for Gavin and Geoff to come home, have a drink together, and then Gavin would go in search of Griffon, and they would pet and preen each other until they were quiet and elated.

Griffon had skilled hands. Her nails were a little bit sharper than normal from her hawk-ness and the way she scratched and touched felt amazing to Gavin, who melted, every time, until he was purring and falling asleep, draped across her lap, with his ears relaxed and his tail twitching. Griffon always loved when she could lay her palms flat on his ribs and feel him vibrating, smiling genially at the trust they shared. She would allow him his catnap, then wake him up gently so he could preen her. Griffon’s wings were an elaborate set-up of colors and variances. He’d been told that her wings were of the red-tailed hawk variety, but whatever they were, he loved them. He liked to smooth out the feathers and gently massage into the soft ones on top of her wings, gently working his fingers between the long ones on the bottom, soothing any ache they had and getting out anything that might have worked their way under the feathers throughout the day. Gavin usually picked out quiet a bit of sawdust and wood chips, which always got into her wings, no matter how tightly she held them against herself during carving.

While they did this, Geoff and Millie would be in the room, playing a video game together, Millie watching the screen with her large, black eyes, Geoff with one blue eye and one brown, ears perked forward as Griffon and Gavin petted and pampered each other into complete relaxation.

“Do you know what kind you are?” Griffon asked one day while petting Gavin’s hair and tail.

“Hmm?”

“What kind of cat you are. Do you know?”

Gavin chuckled. “I am a traditional Siamese.”

“Really?”

Gavin held up his hand and looked at it. “I guess you can’t really tell. But I mean, you can see my hair is that interesting grey-ish white color, and my ears and tail are black. It’s why I’ve got dark circles around my eyes.”

“You do have lovely blue eyes. And your eyebrows are black.”

Gavin nodded. “Basically, I am the fluffier version of a stereotypical Siamese. My cat type has also just been called a Thai cat.”

“I like it. You’re very soft, whatever you are. I approve.”

“Did you ever think you were going to have a deer child?”

Griffon smiled. Deers were considered a rarity, if not born to two deer parents. They displayed a good, true soul, with a kind heart. There was no doubt that Millie was a deer, not with her black eyes, long eyelashes, and the little flat tail she sported. “I never thought we were going to. Not that we’d have loved her any less than if she wasn’t a deer, that would be ridiculous. We’d have loved her no matter what she came out to be. But she’s our special girl, and we love her dearly. We’re also keeping her so she doesn’t let being a deer go to her head.”

“Good idea. Say, what made you pick Geoff, seeing as he’s a dog?”

“Not just a dog,” Griffon reminded, rubbing the pad of her thumb on Gavin’s ear. “He’s a Queensland Heeler. He’s got that fun, salt-and-pepper hair with the perky ears and the different eyes, which is common for dogs. But he’s such a fun person to be around. He gets energetic and wild when he wants to, but he can also be lazy and relaxed and fall asleep in the sun and if you get him just excited enough, his tail wags.”

Gavin chuckled. “And I bet he was loyal and all that crap about dogs.”

“Just like you’re a little snob that breaks things like a cat. We work, just like this whole little family unit works.”

Gavin hummed and smiled. “I like us.”

Griffon wrapped her hand around Gavin’s tail and smoothed it up to the end, eliciting a loud purr from Gavin. “Yeah, I do, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno I just love the soul animal idea thing also Griffon is a lecherous bird of prey


End file.
